This invention relates to the sale of wine and other products, and more particularly to a method and system for using an electronic device having an interactive wine list displayed thereon to increase sales of wine within restaurants, increase repeat business at restaurants and increase sales of wines for wine vendors.
Wine lists are commonly used in restaurants to assist patrons with selecting a bottle or a glass of wine with dinner. Some restaurants also employ sommeliers to assist patrons who are not knowledgeable about wine with selecting a wine that pairs well with the type of food being ordered. However, many patrons still shy away from ordering wine in restaurants because they do not want to appear unknowledgeable in front of others. There have been attempts at introducing electronic wine lists to assist patrons with ordering wines, however such electronic wine lists are simply conventional wine lists displayed on an electronic device. Further, conventional wine lists and conventional electronic wine lists fail to promote repeat business at restaurants and potential business at vendors, such as wineries, wine stores and so forth. In addition, conventional wine lists fail to promote restaurants and vendors through the use of the Internet, social media, rewards and bounce back programs.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for using an interactive wine list that assists a restaurant patron with selecting a wine, promotes repeat business at the restaurant, promotes vendors and promotes consumer-driven marketing of restaurants and vendors through the use of the Internet and social media.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Issue/Pat. No.InventorPublication Date(U.S. Pat. References)7,945,477WerbittMay 17, 20117,831,475Baril et al.Nov. 09, 20102010/0106591Fuzell-CaseyApr. 29, 20107,454,370Baril et al.Nov. 18, 20087,418,413BensonAug. 26, 20087,359,868KirkpatrickApr. 15, 20087,257,547TeraseAug. 14, 20072007/0144835ZhangJun. 28, 20072007/0061209JacksonMar. 15, 20072004/0143503SutharJul. 22, 20042003/0216970VadjiniaNov. 20, 20036,636,835Ragsdale-Elliott et al.Oct. 21, 20036,473,739Showghi et al.Oct. 29, 20022003/0088469LeiferMay 08, 20032002/0138350CogenSep. 26, 20022002/0133418Hammond et al.Nov. 19, 20022002/0026364Mayer et al.Feb. 28, 20025,200,909JuergensApr. 06, 19934,797,818CotterJan. 10, 19894,638,312Quinn et al.Jan. 20, 1987(Foreign Patent References)WO2006/082583Madmon et al.Aug. 10, 2006DE4204876DieterAug. 19, 1993